yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Begin the Pillars Test
Begin the Pillars Test is the twenty-second episode of the first season of SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure. Plot As Stygian reopened Friendship University and transported it at the Crystal Empire as a new Friendship School, Chancellor Neighsay assigned SpongeBob and each of his friends to learn from Star Swirl the Bearded and each of the Pillars in hope for them to teach them as Twilight and her friends taught Gallus and his friends at the School of Friendship. One day/Friendship University reopened as a Friendship School at the Crystal Empire One day, SpongeBob and his friends were helping Twilight and her friends around the School of Friendship when a flyer to Friendship University was shown with Star Swirl the Bearded and the Pillars under new management making into a Friendship School as it was transported to the valley not too far from the Crystal Empire. So, SpongeBob, Twilight, Gallus, and their friends finished class as they pack everything and go see them. Arriving at the Friendship University/Beginning the tour around the University When arriving at the Friendship University, everything was different when Stygian brought Star Swirl and the Pillars together under new management. Soon, they begin their tour around the University. Chancellor Neighsay assigned SpongeBob and his friends/Each of the Pillars Just then, Chancellor Neighsay assigned SpongeBob under Star Swirl's supervision, Patrick under Somnambula's, Gary under Meadowbrook's, Sandy under Rockhoof's, Squidward under Mistmane's, Mr. Krabs under Flash Magnus', and Plankton under Stygian's to see how well their teachings will go. SpongeBob and his friends having a hard time learning/Coming up with a good idea But no matter how hard they've tried, SpongeBob and his friends couldn't learn hard enough from any of the Pillars. With hard choices to make, Patrick suggests to get naked, but SpongeBob says they should save that strategy for when they are learning well from the Pillars. They remember how Chancellor Neighsay assigned by being successed by Twilgiht and her friends before Gallus and his friends, and decide to try to teach what they've learned from Twilight and her friends how to run a friendship school the friendship way. Teaching one another about friendship/Earning approvals and copies of the artifacts Then, SpongeBob, Gallus, and their friends taught Star Swirl and the Pillars how they learned from Twilight and her friends. For that, Star Swirl and the Pillars taught them how they experienced their friendship with each other. And with Chancellor Neighsay pleased to see this day, Spongebob and his friends earned their copies for each artifact, SpongeBob earned the copy of Star Swirl's Journal and the Crown of Grover, Patrick earned the copy of Somnambula's blindfold and the Amulet of Aurora, Gary earned the copy of Meadowbrook's hearler's mask and Clover the Clever’s Cloak, Sandy earned the copy of Rockhoof's shovel and the Horns of Yickslur, Squidward earned the copy of Mistmane's flower and the Talisman of Mirage, Mr. Krabs earned the copy of Flash Magnus' firepoof shield, Netitus and Knuckerbocker's Shell, Plankton earned the copy of Stygian's book, Me and My Shadow and Cozy Glow’s Friendship Cape, and they all finally earned the copies of the EEA Medallions for being EEA material and the copies of the Elements of Harmony. And so, SpongeBob, Gallus, and their friends returned to the School of Friendship to tell Twilight and her friends everything. Trivia *Here's a list of the artifacts that Spongebob and his friends that are going to copy for each artifact: #SpongeBob: the copy of Star Swirl's Journal and the Crown of Grover #Patrick: the copy of Somnambula's blindfold and the Amulet of Aurora #Gary: the copy of Meadowbrook's hearler's mask and Clover the Clever’s Cloak #Sandy: the copy of Rockhoof's shovel and the Horns of Yickslur #Squidward: the copy of Mistmane's flower and the Talisman of Mirage #Mr. Krabs: the copy of Flash Magnus' firepoof shield, Netitus and Knuckerbocker's Shell #Plankton: the copy of Stygian's book, Me and My Shadow and Cozy Glow’s Friendship Cape #Altogether: the copies of the EEA Medallions and the copies of the Elements of Harmony. Transcript *Begin the Pillars Test (Transcript) Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225